The 7th Hokage
by dampblackrose
Summary: naruto killed danzo because he killed sasuke. so with the hokage gone who will be the next? why our beloved hatake kakashi of course!
1. saw it coming

i dont own naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

kakashi was standing infront of the memorial stone as he usually did in the mornings,and stayed for a good hour before leaveing to go to his teams meating spot,he had just recently got a new team after the villige recovered from the attack by akatsuki. he was still on good terms with naruto and sakura, but unfortunatly sasuke was killed when danzo sent a team after him, it was pure luck that they managed to kill him.

so here he was walking to the training ground where it all started, when naruto was still crushing on sakura and sakura was never less than three feet from sasuke,...it was all so simple so...easy. now we are waiting to see who will be the 7th hokage after danzo was killed by naruto out of rage at sasukes death.

kakashi was nearing the grounds so he took to the trees hoping to get there faster, he wasnt in the mood to be scolded about being late, but the hope for that was crushed when he heared a young girl yell out.

"SENSEI!!!!!!! YOUR FREAKIN LATE!!!!!" yiki yelled out in a very unhappy tone. her twin yuki just stood there and stared at the ground looking incredible helpless compared to her sister who looks like she could pounce on kakashi at any moment.

the only boy on the team was whicum a very odd boy to say the least. his hair was always in his face so you never saw his eyes and he had a cocky smile on his face at all times.

he nodded not offering a exuse as he would usually. he had had a rather hard time last night as he got back from the bar with his friend genma. inside his apartment was a high ranking leaf anbu, giving him the imformation to go and see the councel today.

he knew what theyed ask and he knew that hed except because there wasnt many choices in the matter and he sure didnt want to end up taking orders from gai the 7th hokage!so hed except what they ask of him and lead the village as yondamie would have had he lived longer.

mean while he was pulled out of his thoughts by yuki." sir, can we spare today?" yuki was a kind soul." yes but i cant supervise ive been sommoned." he said this before walking away without a second glance.

kakashi made it to the office down the hall from the hokages quarters, knocking before intering." come in kakashi." with a sigh he opened the door greeted by all the jonin and councel members."i asume you know why your here?'' kakashi nodded."and do you except the terms?''kakashi nodded agin.''good then you hatake kakashi are the 7th hokage of the villige hidden in the leaves''kakashi nodded agin.''all joinin have voted and it was unamonus.

kakashi was handed the hokage hat and he fit it comfertable on his head at that moment all jonin bowed deep followed by the conceil members.


	2. ceremony

kakashi really couldnt beleive he had become what he had become. to him it ment alot, like that he surpast his father and that minato would be proud maybe even obito and rin.

at the moment he was on his way to the cerimony that told the public of his being had two anbu on ether side of him as he ran on the roof tops, they were already 5 minutes late.

reaching the platform where the councel was he was greeted with cold stares.'' your late''kakashi smiled'' well, what did you expect.'' he heard the anbu sigh at his words.''well im glad your here at all'' the smile spread across kakashis face.''just gett over here before your smugnes kills you and we have to choose another hokage.'' kakashi rolled his eyes and walnzed over to where the podem was. he was taken by surprise when he saw the sheer number of people, and as soon as they saw him there was a gasp but it was followed by applause and some angry boos. so some liked him and some hated him to the ends of the earth but at least naruto and sakura were clapping there hands with suprised looks on there faces.

a councel member walked up with his hands in the air signaling for silence.'' fellow members of the leaf villige we come here today to share in the becoming of the new hokage, hatake kakashi, who sucssedes danzo the sixth hokage of the leaf, we chose kakashi because he is the highest form of jonin, trust worthy,has great leader ship, and knows how to take charge in hard times. he was voted for by all the jounin in this villige without second thought. the other ninja who could have become hokage were ether not trust worthy or crumple under presure, kakashi was the ideal choice and was actully the origanal nomony for the sixth. so as we stand here we are in the presence of the leader of our villige, who will lead us through hard and good times, hatake kakashi.

the croud went wild. kakashi put up his hand and all was silent.'' i promise to defend this villige with my life and lead it to peace with other the hokage of this villige i will not let you down in time of need and in those times i will lead you out of them. i am proud to be your hokage.''kakashi stepped back letting the same councel member step forward.

the same councel member steped forward. the ceremony went on and on, but finally ended about ten before seven.

walking away towards the hokages towar kakashi was exasted and just wanted to jump into bed but was interupter by a loud voice he new well.'' kakashi sensei, kakashi sensei!!!!!!!!'' kakashi stoped and waited for naruto and sakura to ketch up.'' sensei why didnt you tell us!?'' naruto blurted.'' i wasnt aloud to tell anyone, or you would have been the first.''sakura smiled and rapped her arms around kakashi.''oh sensei im so proud!'' now it was kakashis turn to smile.''thank you sakura, but guys if you dont mind im really tired and want to get back to the tower. how about you come down to the meeting spot and practice with my team tommoro?''

narto nodded.''we'll be there.''

kakashi waved his hand in the air as he walked away, and continued on to his bed. as soon as he reach the tower he dicided to walk up the wall instead of climing the stares.'' hokage sama, what are you doing?'' asked one of the anbu who was following him.''im going to my is much faster.'' the anbu looked over to his conpanion and shrugged as the steped up the wall.'' you dont have to come im alraedy almos there, youd just be walking right back down. your dissmised.'' the anbu nodded and poofed away in a second.

kakashi walked inlo his room, spotted the bed, and attacked it. within moments he was asleep with all his clothes still on.


	3. forshadowing

i dont own naruto. (sad)

* * *

kakashi was spraled out on his bed, lightly snoring when a knock resounded from his door.''hokage-sama, its time for you to get up.''kakashi groaned pulling the pillow over his head, but unfortunately that didnt stop the anbu from coming in and tapping his sholder.''hokage-sama...''he was cut off.'' ill get up, i just have to go through a short prosses to convense myself that the world wont wait for me.''the anbu cocked his head.'' yes sir.''he exited the room.

later kakashi was up and walking to his office.'_wow, my office, thats odd._' smiling he thought of all the times he was called here for a mission or was brought in to tell recruits just how hard it is to be anbu assasin.

turning the nob and stepping in he was once agin reminded that he,hatake kakashi, was hokage. sukomo would be proud. his smile disappeared when he saw a stack of papers on his desk'_great, wonder if danzo ever touched these, lazy.'_ rolling his eyes he sat down.''well better get started.''

a hour and a cup of coffee later he was done, thats right he had finished the stack of papers, this should be in the record books!

he had to be one of the first to finish those pappers, and right on cue a member of the counceil walked in and oh how he wished he had a camera, boy he was shocked!

''you really finished these...on your first day...,i think we'll get along just fine.''

the day pasted by quick as he did all that was assined to him, but soon it was time for him to go to his team.'' if anyone askes tell them i went out to train my team.'' he told the anbu gaurd at his door.'' yes hokage-sama.''

walking down the road he was suprised by how many people came up to him saying they were happy the councel made a good choice. it made him happy that so many people liked him, more than he thought even new him.

he had a smile under his mask until he saw a sneer on someones face.''you dont deserve to be our leader! your just like your father!''the man turned and took to the roof tops not wanting to cause a bigger conflict.

he had just reached his team with naruto and sakura when he was asalted by there yells.'' YOUR LATE!!!!''kakashi had to smile.''yeah sorry guys i got lost on the road of paper work.''they all rolled there eyes.'' we'll anyway can we begin?''yiki asked pushing her deep violet hair behind her ear.''sure, you three can 'try' and beat naruto and sakura.''whicum put that freaky smile on his face.''yes 'try', what ever you say sensei.''

kakashi walked over to a near by tree and sat at its base. for some reason he couldnt stop thinking about that man and what he said, it feels like theres more to this than meets the eye, and it worried him that the people would take this a step farther than it should. he just needs to keep an eye out thats all. he was probly thinking to much anyway.'_i think to much'_.

* * *

**wonder what will happen!!!!!!!**


End file.
